20 grudnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Szkoła dla rodziców 10.00 "Bill Cosby show" - serial USA 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła: Wigilijna ryba 12.30 "Szerpowie" -film dok. 13.05 Eko-Lego 13.30 Nerwice 13.55 Religia i kościoły w Polsce: Świadkowie Jehowy "Dobra nowina o Królestwie" film dok. 14.55 Być tutaj: seks 15.10 Telewizja edukacyjna zaprasza 15.25 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - Europejska Konwencja Praw Człowieka 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 17.05 J. angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Prawo prawa 17.45 Tele-Audio-Wideo 18.10 "Bill Cosby show" - powt. odce. serialu USA 18.35 Raport: Polska w EWG (2) 19.00 Reflex 19.15 Dobranoc 19:30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Magnat prasowy" - odc. 3 ser. filmu obyczaj.prod. australijskiej 21.10 ABC ekonomii: Gwarancje 21.15 Polskie ZOO 21.30 Zespół "Zapis" przedstawia 22.10 Peters pop show - cz. 1 23.10 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 Jutro w programie 23.30 "Siódemka" w Jedynce: "Niespokojni duchem" - francuski film dok. 0.10 Poezja na dobranoc 0.10 Noc z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy ze Szczecina 2.00 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.00 Gazeta domowa 8.10 "Wyjęci spod prawa" - odc. USA z serii "Lucky Luke" 8.35 Telewizja biznes 8.55 Świat kobiet 9.20 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 9.40 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. angielski -l. 42 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 17.05 Dookoła świata: Operacja Żagiel 91" cz. 3 17.30 -21.00 Program regionalny ze Szczecina 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 "Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka" - odc. 11 serialu austriackiego 22.30 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki - program o sztuce 23.30 Gwiazdy polskiego rocka: Tadeusz Nalepa 24.00 Panorama TP Szczecin 17.30 - 21.00 Program regionalny ze Szczecina - liceum plastyczne w potrzebie - fel. 17.35 Aukcja 17.40 Prezydenci Szczecina o modernizacji śródmieścia 17.50 "Pleciuga" w szpitalu dziecięcym 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Aukcja - 2 18.20 Rocznica Grudnia 1970 18.45 Po premierze "Skargi" 19.05 Oratorium na Boże Narodzenie 19.20 Aukcja III 19.25 Reklama z prezentem 19.30 Trans world sport 20.00 Aukcja - IV 20.05 Klub muzyczny 20.15 Aukcja - V 20.20 Trans world sport - 2 20.40 Miss Fundacji Salet 20.50 Podsumowanie aukcji 20.59 Zakończenie programu regionalnego Sky One 7.00 The DJ Cat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Koń który mówi - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial 12.30 The Young ąnd Restless - serial 13.30 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.30 Another World - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week - teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Cat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties - serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move - teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Parker Lewis Can't Lose - serial 21.00 Serial telewizyjny 22.00 Hunter - serial krym. 23.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 0.00 Kino groży: The Evictors 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Koszykówka w Europie 9.30 Supercross 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Formuła 3000 w W. Brytanii 12.00 Golf, Mistrzostwa Świata - na żywo 14.00 Supercross 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Kickboxing 16.00 USA PGA Tour 17.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.00 Narciarstwo 19.00 Gillette World Sport Special - mag. 19.30 Golf - na żywo 21.30 Go. Holenderski mag. sportów motor. 22.30 Koszykówka 0.00 Boks 1:00 Piłka nożna 2:30 Golf 4:00 Boks MTV 7.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku - prowadzi Rebecca de Ruvo 10.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku, prowadzi Paul King 13.00 Hammer Rockumentary - historia kariery gwiazdy muzyki rap 13.30 Saturday Night Live - amerykański progr. rozryw. prowadzi Kyle Machlachlan, gość - Sinead O'Connor 14.00 The Best of MTV's Hotseat - zaproszeni goście prezentują swoje ulubione teledyski 15.00 Famous Last Words with Ice T - wywiad 15.30 MTV's Rap Unplugged - koncert gwiazd muzyki rap 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Franka Zappy 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - informacje muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies- informator film. 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 From 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiady 19.00 YO! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie telefonicznie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Yes, Rockumentary - historia kariery zespołu 20.30 Famous Last Words with Paul McCartney - wywiad 21.00 Best of MTV Bootleg - najlepsze koncerty na żywo 21.30 More Sex in The 90's - prowadzi Kurt Loder, w progr. m.i.n. problemy seksualne nastolatków, AIDS, aborcja 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits, cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - informacje muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator film. 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 23.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 0.00 MTV Video Music Awards Special - koncert zespołu EMF 0.30 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku - prowadzi Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - muzyka nocą RTL Plus 5.30 CBS News - wiadomości z USA 6.00 Früh-Magazin - mag. infor. 9.00 Autostrada do nieba - serial famil. USA 9.45 Reich und Schön - serial famil. USA 10.10 Wettlaufmitdem Tod - serial przyg. USA 11.00 Show-Laden - muzyka, rozrywka, teleshopping 11.25 Die wilde Rose - serial meksykański 12.10 Der Unsichtbare - serial USA 12.55 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zuviel - serial famil. USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial familijny USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story - serial famil. USA 15.05 Der Clan der Wölfe - serial meksyk. 15.47 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości 15.50 ChiPs - serial krym. USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - show 17.45 Sterntaler - quiz film. 17.55 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości, sport i pogoda 19.10 Nordwestdeutsche Klassenlotterie 19.20 Pazifikgeschwader 214, serial sensac. USA 20.15 Airwolf - serial sensac. USA 21.10 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - serial USA 22.10 Anpfiff - piłka nożna - show 23.05 Tutti Frutti - progr. erot. 23.55 RTL Aktuell - wiadomości i pogoda 0.05 Mitternachtsstrip 0.10 Was Schulmädchen verschweigen - film erot. RFN 1.30 Von Django - Mit den besten Griissen 3.00 Was Schulmädchen verschweigen 4.15 Texas - Colt - western USA 5.50 Film anim. Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 SAT 1 - Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 Ein Duke komnt selten allein 11.05 Mike Krüger Show 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele - Börse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Mensch, Dino! 14.25 General Hospital - serial fiamil. USA 15.10 Nachbarn - austral. serial famil. 15.35 SAT 1 - Teleshop 15.50 High Chaparral - western, serial USA 16.45 Cannon - serial krym. USA 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Addams Family - serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland - wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad, show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Hier mit den kleinen Engländerinnen - franc. film fab. 22.15 Wiadomości, sport 22.05 Omen - film fab. USA 0.15 Wiadomości, sport 0.20 Machweiter Emmanuelle (Carry on Emmanuelle) - ang. film erot. 1:50 Vorschau ARD 9:00 Tagesschau 9:03 Der Denver-Clan 9:45 Tele-Gym 10:03 mama papa auto (VPS 10.02) Nachruf aufs Auto 10:45 Ratgeber - Touristik 11:03 Der große Preis 12:25 Welternbummler Hardy Krüger in Neuseeland (2) 12:55 Presse / Tagesschau 13:05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 13:45 Wirtschafts-Telegr. 14:02 Sesamstraße 14:30 Die Vogelwelt der Lofoten 15:20 Vorhang auf - Film ab! She (3) - Serie Zeiten US-Stummfilm, 1928 17:00 Punkt 5 Landemeport 17:15 Tagesschau 17:25 Regionalprogramme 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Wilkommen im Paradies - Fernsehspiel 21:44 Tagesthemen-Telegr. 21:45 Gott und die Welt Lateinamerika - Kolonisation im Zeichen des Kreuzes, Bericht 22:30 Tagesthemen 23:00 Die lieben Verwandten Comedyserie 23:25 Sportschau 23:50 Die Geschichte der Adele H. Frz. Spielfilm, 1975 1:25 Tagesschau / Z.E.N. ZDF 9:00 Tagesschau 9:03 Der Denver-Clan 9:45 Tele-Gym 10:03 mama papa auto (VPS 10.02) Nachruf aufs Auto 10:45 Ratgeber - Touristik 11:03 Der große Preis 12:25 Welternbummler Hardy Krüger in Neuseeland (2) 12:55 Presse / Tagesschau 13:05 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 13:45 Euro - Europamagazin 14:15 Sonntag in New York - US-Komödie, 1963 16:00 heute 16:03 Kurier der Kaiserin 16:30 Königl. Bayerisches Amtsgericht 17:00 heute / Sport 17:15 länderjournal 17:50 Der Hausgeist Man müßte nochmal zwanzig sein 18:20 Die Simpsons Zeichentrickserie 19:00 heute Nachrichten, Wetter 19:30 auslandsjournal ZDF-Korrespondenten berichten aus aller Welt 20:15 Derrick Isoldes tote Freunde 21:15 Kaum zu glauben Die Crazy-Show 21:45 heute-journal 22:10 aspekte Kulturmagazin 22:45 Die Sport-Reportage 23:10 Desperado City Dt. Kriminalfilm, 1981 0:45 heute PRO 7 6:10 Die Waltons 6:50 1000 Mellen Staub 7:40 Trick 7 - Trickfilmshow 8:25 Mister Ed 8:50 Die Bären sind los 9:20 Jane und Kathleen 10:15 1000 Meilen Staub 11:10 Ganz große Klasse 11:35 Barney Miller 12:00 Ein Fall für Professor Chase 12:50 Perry Mason 13:50 Trick 7 - Trickfilmshow 14:45 Der Schandfleck Oster.-dt. Heimatfilm bon 1956 16:35 Hart aber berzlich Weinachtsüberraschung 17:25 Trick 7 19:25 Bill Cosby Show Aufsatz tiefgeikuhlt 20:00 Pro 7 Tagesbild 20:15 Das Mädchen ohne Pyjama Dt. Komödie 1957 Anschl.: Pro 7 Tagesbild 22:15 Die Straßen von San Francisco Die Ausreißerin 23:20 Die Glut der Gewalt US-Thriller, 1969 1:20 M.A.S.H. 1:45 Special Squad 2:45 Die Nächte der Gemiani - Erotikfilm 4:15 The Champions 5:05 Kein Pardon für Schutzengel 5:30 Es darf gelacht werden TELE 5 6:30 Guten Morgen, Bino Kinderprogramm 9:00 Henderson - US-Serie 9:30 Zuhause mit Tele 5 Thema: Stemzeichen 10:35 Henderson - US-Serie 11:00 Wildcat - Telenovela 11:30 Hopp oder Top - Quiz 12:00 Ruck Zuck - Spielshow 12:25 Länder-Telegramm 12:30 Vor Ort - Magazine 13:00 Wildcat - Telenovela Tod eines Erpressers 13:25 Bim Bam Bino Flash Gordon 13:55 Teddy Monster 14:25 Die Racoons 15:00 Ga- laxy Rangers 15:30 Teddy Ruxpin 16:00 Lu- cy in Australien 16:25 Die Schlümpfe 16:50 Flash Gordon 17:15 Die Schlümpfe 17:35 Mein Ideines Teddy Monster 18:00 Popeye 18:05 Fazit - Nachrichten 18:10 Lou Grant Das Geheimnis im Keller 19:00 Ruck Zuck - Spielshow 19:25 Fazit Nachrichten und Sport 19:40 Hopp oder Top 20:15 Das Leben der Jackie Kennedy 2tlg. US-Fernsehfilm von 1981, 1. Teil 21:35 Fazit - Nachrichten 21:50 Ring frei! - Catchen, Profilboxen, Sumo-Ringen 22:40 Fesseln der Macht US-Krimi, 1981 0:25 Die Watlen des Ge- setzea - Harle Kimple 1:15 WNT - Worldnews 1:45 Leu Grant Das Geheimnis im Keller 2:30 Ruck Zuck '88 2:55 Video nonstop 1 PLUS 15:00 Rückblende 15:15 Tagesschau 15:20 Was die Großmutter noch wußte - Bier 16:05 Family Album, USA 13tlg. Englischkurs für Erwachsene 16:30 Glauben aus dem Herzen 17:00 100 Meisterwerke 17:10 Atlantin darf nicht untergehen (1) Serie 18:00 Tagesschau 18:05 Der Doktor und das liebe Vieh 18:30 Die Trickfilmschau Danger Mouse 18:40 Janna 7. Teil: Sebastian ist verschwunden 19:10 Michaels klingender Adventskalender 19:15 Sport unter der Lupe 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 In Sachen Natur Umweltmagazin 21:00 Tagesgespräch 21:15 Das Pilobulus Dance Theatre tanzt 22:10 Was? Dt-it-frz. Geseilschafts- satire vin 1972 0:00 Tagesthemen 0:30 Nachrichten / Wetter 3SAT 13:00 Zeit im Bild 13:10 Bauern hüben, Bauern drüben (bis 13:55 Uhr) 14:30 Lieder aus der Küche 15:00 Die Csardsfürstin Operette von Leo Stein und Bella Jenbach 17:20 Mini-ZiB 17:30 Wickie - Trickserie 17:50 Hol dir die Sonne auf den Tisch 18:00 3sat-Börse 18:25 Tips und Trends Heute: Mode und mehr 19:00 heute Nachrichten, Wetter 19:22 3sat-Studio 19:30 Wohin und züruck 3tlg. Dokumentarspiel 2. Teil: Santa Fe 21:30 Artisten Schwed. Kurzfilm, 1987 21:51 sport-zeit 22:00 Zeit im Bild 22:25 Apropos Film 22:55 Die letzten Tage der Krise Dokumentarfilm, 1989 23:40 Kehraus Dt. Kurzfilm, 1990 0:05 3sat-Börse 0:30 Spätjournal / 3sat-Schlagzeilen Eurosport 14:00 Basketball European Club Masters 15:30 Motorsport news 16:00 Grand-Slam-Cup 1991 in München, Finale 18:00 Fußball 12. Toyota-Cup in Tokio 19:00 Track Action - Magazin 19:30 Eurosport news - Besichte vom Tage 20:00 Motorsport Geschichte der Rallye Paris - Dakar 21:00 Ski-Artistik Freestyle auf Buckelpiste, Ballett und Springen in Tignes, Frankreich 22:00 Sport-Magazin Trans World Sport 23:00 Boxen 0:30 Eurosport news Aktuelle Berichte (bis 1:00 Uhr)